Can anyone be that clueless?
by nilnil
Summary: Sam and Tucker can't stand the fact that Danny is so oblivious to everything. But is Danny really that clueless? The first story that shows that Danny is NOT clueless... and guess what? Clueless people around him are clueless about that fact.


Disclaimer: me no own DP… me like watch DP… me wish DP continues…

* * *

**  
Can anyone be that clueless?**

Danny gave a sigh while dreamily whispered "Paulina"

Sam Madison rolled her eyes at that. "I thought you were long over her."

Danny Fenton turned his eyes to another figure that walked past their table, with exactly the same tone and dreamy look he exclaimed, "Valerie…"

"I thought she wanted to kill you Danny," Sam with her sarcastic quirk came again.

Danny blatantly ignored her and gave one more dreamy sigh.

"That does it." Sam Madison had it! "I don't care whether you want to give dozens of flowers to Paullina, or keeps a picture of Valerie in your wallet. So long as you don't drool in front of me! I don't care!" Sam stomped away, so long as it was far away from Danny, she did not care.

"What? What did I do wrong?" Danny cried out innocently at Tucker.

Tucker sighed, "Sorry, no can do. You have to figure this out yourself." Walking away from Danny, he shook his head in exasperation,"can anyone be that clueless?"

"_Can anyone be that clueless?"_

A quiet bitter laugh rang. As soon as the pair of best friends was out of sight, Danny gave a huge sigh of relief as tiredness crept onto his face. His eyes that he fought so hard to keep them lively fell into a drowsy state.

Finally they were gone.

His façade dropped.

There was only one word to describe him. Lifeless. He was after all half ghost.

And that was all it started.

"_Can anyone be that clueless?"_

Much as he wanted to be, Danny Fenton was anything but clueless. He knew perfectly that Paulina was as shallow as a puddle being stepped on, only that she would grab any chance to stomp on someone else's pride. And Valarie, even if she was nice to his human half, she was just out there to kill him or at least kill his other half.

He knew that Tucker had his times of being jealous of him, of having the ghost powers, and being able to be the 'hero' of the day, but yet he knew that Tucker would always support him till the end. He knew perfectly that Tucker wanted Sam and Danny to be 'lovebirds'.

Above all, he knew long ago that Sam crush on him.

So why did he act as a clueless friend?

The last thing Danny wanted is his friends getting hurt because of his ghost fights, which had happened a few times before.

Or at least that was what Danny put in front to hide something else.

"_That does it. I don't care whether you want to give dozens of flowers to Paullina, or keeps a picture of Valerie in your wallet. So long as you don't drool in front of me! I don't care!"_

Danny flinched at the memory. He had actually bought a dozen of flowers once a week. But it was not for Paullina, it was for… well it does not matter, he never gotten the courage to give it to her anyways. He just chucks it in his locker for it to rot.

"That would be nineteen bucks." Danny flip open his wallet and the only picture that stared back at him.

Was the picture of him, Tucker and Sam three years ago, when they were younger…

Those were the days…

Suddenly, an irritating wisp of blue smoke escaped out of his mouth.

That for once, did not come out as a shock. His friends might not have noticed, but when Danny was with them, the number of times that Danny's sensor turned on had lessoned reasonably. That was because he had learnt how to control his senses. Now he can sense ghost a mile away, without anyone else knowing it. Danny was thankful for the 'upgrade' of his powers. It was one more excuse not to drag them into ghost fights.

Ghost fights that turned bloodier by the week. Nowadays, the ghosts that came to Amnity Park were much stronger than the ones in the past. They truly meant business. Not that his two best friends were suppose to know.

A second blue wisp once again escaped out of his mouth. 'God! I know I know! Can't a ghost boy have some rest here?'

A roar and a big foot smashed into the dining.

That was precisely why Danny had put up that act to chase away his best friends. It had worked every single time. Most importantly with Sam… It was much too dangerous for them. All he wanted was just to protect them…

Was it too much?

He did not care whether they got the wrong idea. He did not care whether he always get seriously injured after each fight, that even the human counterpart of himself gotten implicated with his injuries. So long as they are safe…

So long as his loved ones are safe……

Danny Fenton changed into Danny phantom within seconds.

"_Can anyone be that clueless?"_

No matter, Danny Fenton was far from being clueless. Oh no, that is for sure. He gave a bitter laugh.

If anything, his best friends were the ones that were more clueless than him.

* * *

AN: My very first one shot… I was sort of remembering how the guys or girls wanted to sacrifice their love for another to protect them. Then I was thinking, Danny could be one of them, just that it would be impossible to portray him as that because they are going to stop DP. T.T this is old news I know. But who cares.

I think I've decided. I shall continue this story... (as umm i guess its a request by TexasDreamer01 my ONLY reviewer...) BUT ... I do wanna continue this...  
Hopefully, it will turn out good...


End file.
